Computing devices (such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, etc.) include a variety of sensors through which the devices can sense/detect general input from users, environmental conditions, the general status of the device, etc. Such sensors may include microphones, cameras, touch sensors, gesture sensors, movement sensors, light sensors, temperature sensors, location sensors, etc. As sensors becomes more pervasive, there is a growing concern for the security of the sensor data and the impact on the users' privacy.
Malware on a user's device can intercept and gain access to sensor data and thus gain access to private user data. Certain protections, therefore, may be needed in order to prevent unauthorized access to private sensor/speech data.
While the invention is subject to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and the accompanying detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiments. This disclosure is instead intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.